2008 Texas 350
The 2008 Texas 350 was the 3rd race of 2008 held at the Texas Speedway in Dallas, Texas. It was best known for the near fatal accident of Claude Scruggs. Scruggs had a big accident in which his brakes failed and went. However, the worst blow came when he went through the speedway's exit, went off the road, into a field and crashed through a barn before hitting a tree which almost proved fatal. His front and left rear wheel and area were so badly damaged he needed physical therapy. Scruggs would miss the next 17 races before returning for the 2008 Copper Canyon 400 being replaced by Brian Spark. He retired after the 2009 Dinoco Light 350. This was the most historic race of all the 2008 season. Gallery of Claude's Crash Claude Scruggs' Crash Footage 2008 Texas 300.png|Orson's cameo. CLAUDE LOOK OUT!!!.png|I'M GONNA HIT ORSON'S BARN AND HE WILL KILL ME!! Television Biography Network: RSN Announcers: Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip Transcript Claude's Countryside Crash Claude: (To Stacy) I need no pit stop, I'm good! Stacy: You moron, you need pit stop! (To Bob and Darrell) Darrell: Claude Scruggs refuses to pit despite team orders! Bob: Wow. Anyway it's lap 155 and Lightning is leading, Parker Brakeston is 2nd and Cal Weathers is 3rd. Oh no! Claude Scruggs having brake trouble. Darrell: He can't brake anymore, he is going fast. ("Gordon Takes a Tumble" instrumental played during this moment.) Bob: Oh no he has exited the speedway and is going off track! Darrell: And into. A FIELD?! (Claude Scruggs then goes through the field) Claude: OH NO!!!! Huh? What's this? A place? Where am I? (he sees a big stack of hay) Claude: AHHHHH!! (He pushes through the hay but then sees a barn (which is Orson's farm barn) and gets more scared.) Claude: HUH?! UH OH! OH NO! I'M GONNA HIT ORSON'S BARN AND HE WILL KILL ME!! (He then crashes through the door of the barn which had Bo Sheep and Wade Duck in there.) Bo: OH NO MAN HERE COMES A RACECAR! Wade: A CAR, A FREAKING CAR!! I'M OUTTA HERE! OH ORS- Claude (destroying the barn): AAAAH!!!! (Bo and Wade avoid Claude but Claude now is seriously damaged) Claude: WOAH! (The now messy Claude exits the barn and sees a tree right ahead.) Claude: HELP! (But he couldn't stop and crashes into the tree exploding his engine and catching on fire and knocking down the tree. He was badly hurt.) Claude (weakly): What would Stacy say now!? (Soon Team Leak Less and many reporters and others arrived) Stacy: (Triggered) YOU IDIOT!!! I HOPE YOU'RE GONE!!! Oh. Whoops! Sorry about that incident. Darrell: Ouch, that was so nasty for Claude Scruggs, that could very well end his career for good and might be replaced by Brian Spark as he would be the 2009 Rookie of the Year. Bob: That was way too historic! Never once in has a racer exited the speedway and gone off road like that! I mean there was Don Chapcar but Don went off the speedway and fell and stopped. Claude's brake failure caused him to continue even after he left the speedway's exit. (After Claude was towed, he was transported to a hospital) Bob: It has been a while since an accident like that but that was so nasty historic. Darrell: There was Haul Inngas in 2002, Slider Petrolski in 2003 and Strip Weathers, The King, in 2005 but my goodness, this was bad. Claude's career is almost surely done for. Bob: Alright, we'll be back shortly while Claude is in the hospital. Racers on the crash Kori: So racers, what do you think of Claude's crash Lightning: Claude and I are not exactly on the best terms together ever since the time I jumped on top of him in that Dinoco 400 wreck three years ago, but that was nasty! I do hope he recovers even though we aren't on best terms. Cal: Way nasty. Bobby: A rookie should never trust a crashing 79 Husker. Brick: Speechless. Ryan Shields: Oh no. Todd: Very bad. Winford: One of my faves since I began my career 15 years ago just crashed. Kori: Ok then. Back to you Bob. Bob: Alright we're live at Texas Speedway where Scruggs had a massive crash causing him to get NEARLY killed. Bo Sheep Gets Interviewed by Kori Turbowitz Kori: So how do you feel, Bo, about it? Bo: Orson and Booker are fine. Even Sheldon, Roy, Wade and Lanolin. Kori: Don't wanna do more of this farm madness. Back to, um, you Bob. Bob: Alright end of interview. We wanna shut down because the race is finished. Mister Bob Cutlass signing off, see ya at Olympus! The 2008 Texas 350 is a presentation of RSN. Misti Visits Claude in hospital (It's a private discussion so Kori isn't there. It was only broadcast on the satellite feed. Prepare for feels and fluff!) Claude: Who is it now? Misti: It's me. Misti! Claude: Misti? Why would you visit me? After all I did? Misti: I love you. We married. Claude: But why? I was cocky and was mean and jealous of you sometimes. And after what I did today why would you want to still be my wife. I am a useless jerk and (Dolphin Censor) idiot. Misti: Because I think you are actually nice. The time Winford lost his grandpa you were one of the first ones to support him. And when Brush lost his daughter you were one of the first to help him and donate to him. Claude: Yeah that's right. But for what about all the times I insulted you and Harold? Misti: That doesn't matter. What matters is that your still alive and here with us. Claude (sad): Yeah I'm sorry for that (Popeye toot) pit stop error. (NOTE: Private discussions use censor sounds, even if on satellite feed) Misti: Claude, can I stay with you. one night? Or maybe forever? Claude: Actually. I wouldn't mind having my fellow racer AKA wife who debuted in the same year stay with me. I actually feel lonely. (Misti and Claude decide to sleep next to each other.) End of Transcript (will be continued in the 2008 Olympus 500) Results 1. Lightning McQueen - 200 laps 2. Parker Brakeston - 200 laps 3. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 4. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 5. Brick Yardley - 200 laps 6. Phil Tankson - 200 laps 7. Dud Throttleman - 200 laps 8. Dale Earnhardt Jr. - 200 laps 10. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 11. T.G Castlenut - 200 laps 12. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 13. Rev-N-Go Racer - 200 laps 14. Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps 15. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 16. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 17. Jack DePost - 200 laps 18. Apple Racer - 200 laps 19. Drew Tireson - 200 laps 20. Johnny Clark - 200 laps 21. Sage VanDerSpin - 200 laps 22. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 23. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 24. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 25. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 26. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 27. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 28. Dirkson D'Agostino - 200 laps 29. Winford Bradford Rutherford - 159 laps (crashed in the Scruggs accident, but competed five extra laps before retiring) 30. Kevin Shiftright - 159 laps (crashed in the Scruggs accident, but competed five extra laps before retiring) 31. Ralph Carlow - 159 laps (crashed in the Scruggs accident, but competed five extra laps before retiring) 32. Slider Petrolski - 155 laps (one extra lap after crashing with Scruggs) 33. Greg Candyman - 154 laps (crashed) 34. Ernie Gearson - 154 laps (flipped over) 35. Liam Inngas - 154 laps (Crash) 36. Claude Scruggs - 154 laps (crashed outside the field, Orson's barn, and into a tree) Trivia # Claude Scruggs' near-fatal crash is based off Gordon's crash in Thomas and Friends episode "Gordon Takes A Tumble". Category:Historic Races Category:Races with a U.S. Acres Character Category:Races with a Garfield and Friends Character Category:Races with Cartoon Characters Interviewed by Lapis, River, Kori, or Shannon